


It's Halloween Pumpkin

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Flufftober, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Upset Alec Lightwood, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: 'What a weird halloween' When Magnus got ready to impress everyone from his college with his Halloween costume he didn't think he would spend the evening, in a park sat on a giant pumpkin costume





	It's Halloween Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> This is a day late but oh well enjoy!

Halloween, the one night of the year Magnus can be himself, dress up in a kooky costume and go trick or treating with his friends. The one night in the whole of the year, he could be free. College is not easy, Magnus knew that as soon as he stepped in the doors in 9th grade. Everything was new and no one seemed to be as nervous as he had been about returning to a new school. That was until he found Catarina, she was just as nervous as he had been, hiding in the corner of the library at lunch. They shared a book and talked for the whole hour. Two years on Magnus couldn’t be more grateful for his best friend, the pair of them had been through a lot but she was always there to hold him up and he the same for her. 

In Magnus’ bedroom, he was trying to help Catarina fasten her dress, she had decided on a very convincing costume of Emily from the Corpse Bride and Magnus had himself dressed as Victor. They always did couples costumes, they were actually known for it, everyone would wait to see what they had decided on that year. Both at the school halloween contest and at the party, the Morgensterns always threw- they had different costumes for both.

“This is annoying” Magnus said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Catarina closer slightly, from where they were both stood in front of the mirror. Wrapping the ribbon around the eyelets, Magnus was almost done but pulling it tighter every time made his hands sore. “Oh thank god, I’m done” Finishing it all off with a double knotted bow, Magnus sat back to admire his handy work. Straightening his collar, he looked at himself, up and down, in the mirror, he had pulled off a very convincing Victor, his hair styled the same way- too much gel and hairspray which would be hell to get out later but he looked good.

At the party, he had been stopped by a few freshman to get a photo and obviously he wasn’t going to say no. He’d had a few too many drinks and was trying to stumble his way to the bathroom, but trust the Morgensterns to lock the one on the first floor. Cleaned up and makeup still half on his face, he was ready to head back down, to find Cat. before even thinking about getting to the top of the stairs, he heard sobbing, at first thinking it was his half tipsy brain making it up, so he edged closer to the door. Ear pressed against it the sobbing only got louder, now who the hell was in there. Lightly he let his fingers knock against the wood of the door, hearing some movement and then the door opening slightly. Revealing a boy, much taller than he was, red nosed and puffy.

“Sorry, do you, you know, want the room?” He asked, Magnus was confused before realising that he was asking if Magnus needed the room for sex.

“Oh no no no, I wanted to ask if you are okay? I could hear you”

“Oh well that's embarrassing” He rubbed his nose with his jumper sleeve, making eye contact with someone, who was standing in the hallway “Did you want to come in?” Awkwardly Magnus slipped in passed the door and the boy, into what seemed to be some random guest room- god those Morgensterns were rich- with a pumpkin costume on the floor in a pile?

“Are you okay?” The door now shut and the boy standing there playing with his sleeves, he nodded in reply “What am I doing, I’m Magnus”

“I know” As his hand slid into Magnus’ “Sorry, I’m Alec” Hands shaking before slipping away

“Nice to meet you, Alec, what do you say we get out of here?”

Magnus had taken Alec to the park that was a block down from the house, he had been here enough to know where everything is and what he thought Alec needed was not to be seen by people. He knew that feeling all too well. Stopping under a tree, Alec dropped his costume on the floor and sat on top of it, the grass still wet from the rain earlier in the day. Magnus didn’t question it when Alec patted the space next to him and sat himself down too. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Magnus asked, staring off at the field in front of them, not really looking at anything but he was so close to Alec there was no way he was going to look at him without it being weird. 

“I don’t know where to start, I got ditched by a guy, and he called me a few choice names and I cried in the bedroom for twenty minutes until you found me” Alec confessed, now Magnus felt well and truly sorry for him “Turns out it was a dare, and I feel like shit” 

“I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to apologise, it’s not your fault”

“I’m still sorry. Were you a pumpkin?” 

“Yeah I was supposed to be, I was orange and everything but I washed it off” Magnus started laughing, imagining Alec, the tall man that he was dressed in a pumpkin outfit with an orange face, was hilarious. Even though the situation was horrible, Magnus couldn't help but laugh. “Hey, it’s not funny” 

“No you’re right it’s hilarious” Alec swatted Magnus’ leg with the back of his hand and started laughing too, Magnus was right, it was hilarious. The pair of them sat on top of Alec’s pumpkin costume until Catarina came and found them, as she came swooping around the corner in her long blue dress. Magnus felt Alec jump next to him when she shouted from the sidewalk, which made him chuckle slightly. They parted ways but not before they had exchanged numbers and Magnus promised to take a taxi home. 

What a weird halloween. 


End file.
